


The Couple That Nerd Together

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, midnight premier, nerding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Izzy go to a midnight premier of the new Star Wars movie and are super adorable in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple That Nerd Together

Izzy looked at her watch as her brothers finished off the demon. She grumbled, "Stop playing around. You've already made me late."

Alec stood and wiped sweat off his forehead, spreading gore across his face. "We're not the ones who agreed to go on a date in the middle of the night. This is when we work."

"We all deserve a night off every once in a while." Jace said.

"Exactly." Izzy looked at Alec. "We all have significant others. We can't just work all the time. Relationships take work."

Alec chuckled. "Look at you being all grown up."

"I've always been more mature than you." She argued as she wrapped her whip around her wrist.

"Says the girl who is going to a Star Wars midnight premier." Alec pointed out.

"Whatever. Come on, I have to go. I should have met Simon ten minutes ago. And I need a shower." She turned and sauntered off around the corner.

A few minutes later, they were finally almost to the Institute. Izzy's phone rang. She looked at it and saw Simon's name on the readout.

"I am so sorry!" She said when she answered. "We had reports of a dahak. I couldn't just let Jace and Alec handle it on their own. Clary is still nursing that sprained ankle and you've been saving that spot in line."

"It's okay. I _am_ standing in line. And there are a ton of other people here and they may not be too happy to see you cutting so close to the theater."

"They won't care when they see me. Most of them can't get the time of day with girls as hot as me." She giggled. "I'll be there soon, I promise. Just have to get all the gunk out of my hair."

"Please hurry." Simon begged. "I'm having trouble being excited worrying if you'll make it on time."

"I'll be there." Izzy promised. She hung up her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She stepped up to the door of the institute and turned around to see her brothers laughing and wrestling several feet away. She shook her head. "Boys."

She bathed quickly and braided her long hair in a style reminiscent of Princess Leia. Simon had kind of wanted to dress up, but she told him she didn't think she would be able to do anything without looking ridiculous. The truth was she would really have liked to do it, but knew Alec and Jace would tease her mercilessly. But hair would be fine, she knew. She changed it enough.

She zoomed out her bedroom door and past the others hanging out in the weapons room. The boys cleaned some blades while Clary sat off to the side with her leg propped up in front of her and her sketchpad on her lap. She laughed about something one of them had said before Izzy came into view.

"See you guys in the morning." Izzy called.

They all called back their farewells.

She made it to the theater and walked past the people at the end of the line. A few called out that the line was farther back, but she just smiled and kept on walking.

"Hey, Iz, over here." Simon called from the middle of the pack.

She jogged the rest of the way and threw herself into his waiting arms, kissing him hard on the mouth. A few people around made disgusted groans, but a few said, "Awwww!" She stepped back with a smile. She looked down and held open his coat to read that his shirt said, "The Force is strong with this one." She laughed and slipped her arms around his waist beneath his coat.

He ran a hand over her hair. "Didn't want to dress up, huh?"

"Jace would never let me hear the end of it. You know that." She said, running a hand over his chest. "But we should get Magnus to do some big theme dress up party for the New Year. I'll be Leia and you can be my Han."

He laughed and rested his head against hers. "I love being the Han to your Leia."

She giggled. "Stop being cheesy."

"You started it." He wrapped his arms around her and held her. The other patrons around them looked on enviously. Most of them were the stereotypical nerdy guys that probably couldn't get a date. Others were coupled up, but the significant others were just average, Izzy observed. She and Simon were among the most attractive, but she was biased.

Izzy whispered, "You know, if you grab my ass maybe they will all faint and we could move closer."

Simon laughed. "Probably not. But is it okay for me to do it anyway?"

"If it wasn't okay, I wouldn't have suggested it." She kissed him deeply and felt his hand move lower down her back.

He squeezed her bottom and then stepped out of her grasp. He left his hand on her backside. "Do you know how excited I am for this? The last time there was a new Star Wars movie, I was pretty much a baby and it sucked anyway."

She laughed. "I have heard you talk about it quite a bit. But I liked that third one."

He gave her a stern look.

"What? It wasn't bad."

He chuckled. "I'll give you that much. It wasn't _bad_. Definitely not as bad as The Phantom Menace. And Jar Jar Binks wasn't in it as much."

She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"I know you kind of liked him. But if you encountered him in person, you'd think he was a demon and kick him in the face with your seven inch stilettos."

She laughed. "I know."

He kissed her again. "You're beautiful."

"And you're handsome." She grinned.

"Gross." Someone grumbled behind them. "Get a room."

Izzy bristled and turned to strike.

Simon grabbed her around the waist and shook his head. "Not worth it."

"Right." She said, taking a deep breath. "Because if I kill a mundane in front of all these other mundanes, we don't get to see the movie you've been waiting all year for."

He rubbed her back. "You've been waiting for it just as much."

"Only because my silly, nerdy boyfriend turned me into one of his pod people."

He laughed. "I'm so glad you get all my references now."

"Most of them. You got me the other day when you went off about that anime thing. I'm still not sure about that." She shivered. "How much longer?"

"Not much." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Isn't there a rune for warmth?"

She chuckled. "I think so, but we can't use it in front of so many mundanes."

"Damn mundanes." He grumbled with a smile.

"Yeah, they suck."

He laughed. "They should all just ascend and be done with it."

She laughed and kissed him. "If only it were that simple."

They kissed again and held each other close as they waited for the theater to open up.


End file.
